


Holding Host

by CaptainL95



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: An honor student like Haruhi, trapped in the Host Club with pots upon pots of tea, no access to the women's restroom, only the most obvious outcome that she should have seen coming.





	Holding Host

The Ouran High School Host Club, where the school's most handsome boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. And somehow, honor student Haruhi Fujioka had become a part of this self-indulgent activity.

In all respects, Haruhi was a special enough student to earn the admiration from Ouran's students that was expected of a host. An honor student, Haruhi was a lower-class member of society who was admitted to the academy due to high grades, and in the first day, had even earned the attention of the hosts after wandering into their clubroom. There was just one thing separating Haruhi from the established hosts: Haruhi was a girl.

Ladies shouldn't have even been allowed to join the Host Club, given their mission of entertaining the women of the school, but Haruhi had recently become the exception, because Club President Tamaki Suoh had taken a liking to her and totally didn't take forever to realize her sex. And the eight million yen vase she accidentally broke and needed to work off. So, against all of her wishes, she now had to hang around the self-absorbed rich pretty boys as a host.

But the exception for her gender only applied to being allowed to join the club, the school couldn't know there was a hostess among them, so Haruhi needed to pretend to be a guy. Not that she particularly cared, she really didn't care what people saw her as, but she didn't like faking it. However, it was still happening, today was her first day on the job learning to be a proper host.

Tamaki had told her, “the best way to learn is through action,” so he “graciously” had given her no instruction and instead thrown her into the fire with some guests to entertain. And being a new host, of course there were plenty of ladies eager to meet the recruit, which meant Haruhi had a day's work ahead of her. Now, she was sitting on one of the room's many couches with a couple women there for her.

“So Haruhi, Kyoya says you're a commoner,” one of her guests asked. “How did you come about attending Ouran Academy?”

_ Man, these rich people really love rubbing in my lack of money_, Haruhi mentally grumbled. But she needed to make these women enjoy their time with her to pay off the vase, so she had to be nice. “I want to become a lawyer, like my mother was, and help support my father.”

At the mere mention of her noble intent, every guest with her began fawning. “Oh, that's so sweet,” they all fangirled in unison. “How cute of you to take the daughter's position of taking after your mother!” _Are these girls really blind to not see through this disguise? All I'm doing is wearing the boy's uniform. Okay, I've got a naturally deep voice, short hair, plain features...no chest, but they should know better._ She knew her body was fairly androgynous, but was it really so easy to make people believe she was male?

_ How the hell do the rest of these guys deal with this?_ Considering she was a newbie, Haruhi was studying the more experienced hosts for some kind of guidance. The problem was, each host had a unique way of dealing with their ladies, one that played to their individual personalities, Haruhi couldn't copy them wholesale.

So who could she take the most inspiration from? Tamaki had the most womanizing charm, she couldn't pull that off. She didn't have a partner to do what the Hitachiin twins did, not cute enough for Honey's schtick, not quiet enough for either Kyoya or Mori...okay, maybe she'd have to be a little more original. However, she could see one shared characteristic between all of them; they were all drinking tea. _How stereotypically rich can you be?_ But, if all of them were doing it, clearly that had to be the expected action. She had a teapot and a few teacups on the table in front of her, so she reached over to pour some. “Would any of you like some tea?”

She got a few affirmative responses, so she delicately filled the correct amount of cups and handed the tiny plates they sat on to her patrons. Haruhi had always enjoyed hot beverages, moreso the instant coffee that was oh so fascinating to the Host Club, but tea was good too. Very carefully as to not burn her tongue, she slowly sipped the drink.

“You're a natural at this, Haruhi.” Almost spitting out the liquid, Haruhi fearfully turned to find the speaker, and discovered Tamaki sitting next to her on the couch, in a place she knew was occupied by someone else a moment before. “Your first day, and you carry yourself with the poise and elegance of a professional.” He smiled at her, eyes half-closed like he was trying to seduce her. _And he probably is._

“Senpai, don't sneak up on me like that,” Haruhi asked, incredibly irritated and smacking him over the armrest of the couch. And all the girls giggled and found it cute. _That settles it, the women at this school are nuts, she concluded, drinking more tea. But at least the refreshments are good._

\---------------

The refreshments were too good. Haruhi had to entertain a lot of ladies, and to look proper while doing it, she kept drinking tea, along with some of the “fascinating” instant coffee whenever she felt ready to collapse from the surreal insanity of it all. In a result that she absolutely should have seen coming before now, Haruhi urgently needed to pee.

_ Someone should have told me how long I'd be working without a break. Don't we have classes to go to?_ Or, honestly she'd believe it, these men were so beautiful they were allowed to skip class. _And someone really should have reminded me how much of a diuretic tea is._ Of course she knew that fact well before now, it just slipped her mind while she was drinking.

Naturally, she couldn't just leave to use the restroom now. It would be “impolite” to leave her guests waiting, and they kept coming in droves, anxious to converse with the host-in-training. So, she'd just had to bear it until she had the free time, no one to attend to before she could answer nature's call.

Or perhaps not, as even when she'd have the opportunity, Haruhi was currently acting as the opposite gender. She couldn't just walk into the women's bathroom, or gossip and rumors would spread so fast she'd be thrown out of the Host Club before she could pull her pants down. While she'd normally welcome that, she did need to pay off the kind of debt no actual job could handle.

“Looks like Haruhi's uncomfortable,” Hikaru whispered behind her right ear.

“Looks like it. Must be those newbie jitters,” Kaoru responded in matching volume, though to Haruhi's left side.

Haruhi looked like she was about to beat the crap out of the twins, barely containing the rage on her face. “Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to work here!”

In perfect unison, Hikaru and Kaoru put their hands up, acting like they were innocent. “Touchy subject.” “Yeah, women will never like a man with such a short temper.” “You need to get a sense of humor, Haruhi.” She wasn't even sure which one of them was talking anymore.

A veteran user of snark, Haruhi had a comeback pretty quickly. “I don't have a short temper, just a low tolerance for annoying.” Okay, perhaps that wasn't her best show, but she had to pee badly, what would you expect? And she realized how weak the retort was, because she went silent, very subtly rubbing her thighs together to keep pressure down.

“Are you feeling well, Haruhi,” one of the women asked. “You look a little pale.”

_ Wow, how obvious am I?_ She put on a fake, comforting smile to throw suspicion off. “It's just my first time doing something like this,” she excused away. _Improv a little to really knock them away..._ “I'm a bit nervous being suddenly surrounded by lovely ladies like yourselves.” _Wow, that sounded corny. And out of character._

But because the girls at this school are predictable and simple-minded, it worked like a charm. All of them squealed and swooned, even stealing the attention from some of the other hosts. One of them almost fainted. _Man, if all I have to do is emulate trashy romance novels, this'll be the easiest eight million yen anyone's ever made._ Assuming she could not completely ruin her reputation and avoid peeing her pants. Not even her pants, unless it was an unspoken transaction she had not been made aware of.

Haruhi was about to pick up the teacup again for another drink, only to keep up appearances, but she wisely thought better of it. She would have to avoid any more drinks to have a chance of making it home without an accident.

\---------------

She had no idea how much time passed, she was just a little bit distracted, but the school day was over, and Haruhi finally dismissed her final guest, well after every other host was freed. And in that time, Haruhi made mistakes. Not just social ones, though she was apparently such a natural that it wasn't enough to make any girls wary, but she got thirsty and drank more tea as such. She knew it would be a terrible idea at the time, that she'd regret it immensely later, but she needed the hydration after all the talking she was doing. Honestly, it was a miracle no one had noticed her increasingly bad squirming.

“You did rather impressively for a first-timer, Haruhi,” Kyoya praised, holding and scribbling on a notepad.

“Like I said, Haruhi's a natural for this,” Tamaki flattered. “The ladies are going to be swarming all over you!”

“That's not something I've ever wanted,” Haruhi complained. “But if it gets me out of here faster, I'm happy for that.”

Honey ran over with his stuffed bunny Usa-chan and grabbed her left hand, pulling her arm. “Haru-chan, I've still got some cake left over! Come have some with me!”

Admittedly, something more solid would be good to return consistency to Haruhi's stomach contents, so she moved to take advantage of Honey's offer. Her lower back muscles were exercised for the first time in hours, and with their force, a chill coursed through her veins. Sitting almost perfectly still, her bladder found the time to get comfortable and not bother her so much. Relatively, of course, she could still tell how full she was while perfectly sedentary, but it had nothing on the sudden force exerted when she attempted to stand. _Crap, I...I really have to pee!_ Somehow she stood straight, but that didn't last long before her knees buckled and her posture faltered, as well as shaking.

With everyone's attention on her, that was caught in the second it happened. Tamaki in particular rushed to her side, supporting her with his hands and picking her up. “Haruhi! Are you hurt?!”

Haruhi pushed him away, no more stable than before his assistance. “I'm fine, Senpai. Just gonna piss my pants, that's all.” Every syllable was coated in frustration, creating a shell of anger thick enough to stop bullets.

Tamaki stepped back, still a little surprised at her bluntness. “Oh. Well...I understand you were busy, but if it was getting bad, you could have asked for some assistance. We would have taken care of things for a few minutes.”

“Yes, because I'm so keen on letting guys I barely know in on my personal issues. And it wouldn't matter if I did, I have to hold it until I get home. Can't use the girl's bathroom, you know?” Now that they all knew, Haruhi didn't hesitate to be more obvious in her desperation, grabbing her crotch and bouncing her knees.

Clued in, the other members of the Host Club all looked sympathetic to Haruhi's plight, though uncomfortable with now being a part of a private concern such as this. Except for Mori, with his usual brand of stoicism. After a few seconds of Haruhi quietly struggling and no one else sure how to help or comfort her, Mori spoke. “Why don't you just use the men's bathroom?”

That possibility had occurred to no one. A lifetime of conditioning to use their gender's restroom left the idea of using the other's far away from normal thought. Haruhi, in particular, was pretty angry that such an, in hindsight, obvious solution escaped her this whole time. She couldn't move after hearing that, the shock having paralyzed her, but she got over it remarkably quickly and started rushing fast as she could out of the music room the club used to find the closest bathroom.

However, just as she was passing Tamaki, he stopped her. “A lady should never use the men's restroom, Haruhi! We'll think of another solution!”

Haruhi was not having that. “Senpai, no offense, but if you don't let me go now, you're going to be the one cleaning up the mess.” Once again, she demonstrated her unpredictable strength by shoving Tamaki away quite far, opening the path to her exit with no one else caring to stop her.

Haruhi was so thankful she was attentive, because even with this being her third day on this campus with little time in this hall, she knew where the nearest bathroom was and was hurrying in its direction as fast as her pained body could take her. Miraculously, it wasn't that far, though the hostess really wished it could be closer. Against all previous experience, she instead entered the door with the blue figure denoting “males only”.

She wasn't previously aware of the layout of a male restroom, so she had to stop upon passing the door to locate the stalls she would be able to use. The three urinals were non-possibilities, obviously, so she instead moved towards the opposite end of the room to the two stalls...except they were both occupied. _No, damn it! I need it now!_ The idea manifested to leave and sneak into the (maybe empty) girl's room and hope for the best, but there's no way she could justify it. How tragically ironic, a girl that can't justify using the girl's restroom, so she instead leaned against the row of sinks parallel to the stalls to wait for an opening, shaking her legs and tapping her foot, though no longer grabbing herself to maintain a modicum of modesty.

It shouldn't take long for someone to finish in a stall, even more so depending on how long they were used before she arrived, she should've been able to wait. But she had pushed herself too far already, and standing in a bathroom was making things so much worse. Everything was stacked against her, she couldn't hold it any longer.

So what the hell was she going to do now? Use the sink? Hell no, she'd still be going when someone came out, see her with her pants down, and it'd all be over. Besides, the sink was small and she'd have no effective way to use it. Which meant, either she pee herself or... _Urinal it is!_ She bolted in front of the standing toilet.

She couldn't have imagined it, given how much she hurt and fought until now, but the hard part was only just beginning. Her body was not designed to use a urinal, but now she was forced to experiment in a position under so much pressure: internal and external. But that wasn't deterring her now that she had come so far, as she pulled the shirt up, unclasped the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, and pulled the flaps open.

She couldn't just drop her pants, not that she'd want to, or else anyone who saw her would know something was up. So somehow, she'd need to do this through the zipper, a task even experienced women would find challenging. But she had to, so with her left hand holding her shirt out of the way, her left hand reached down and pulled the crotch of her panties aside to give herself some chance. This was the best she was going to get, so she let go and started peeing.

Not that she would have been expected to before now, but Haruhi had no concept of aim, not in this context. She had no idea what the correct technique, positioning, posture, anything about peeing while standing as a female, and she coupled it with an advanced situation. She knew somewhere, deep down, that this was going to end badly, and it most certainly did. There was absolutely no forward force, even with the path unobstructed by clothing, her pee instead flowed almost perfectly straight down, into her pants.

It did not take her long to realize what was happening, between feeling the warmth and not seeing anything in front of her. And she panicked, pulling her left hand off her shirt and shoving it down her pants, attempting to tug or pull on something down there to correct the stream, but no adjustments she could make were enough. It either scatted the urine farther forward but not out, or got her hands wet. At this point, it was unsalvageable, her black pants not enough to hide the shine of wetness down the inner legs, covering more with each passing second.

And the universe just kept throwing crap at her, because she heard one of the stall toilets flush, and its occupant exit. Whoever it was had no intention of looking at someone using the urinal, he didn't care, but he saw the large puddle still growing beneath Haruhi's feet in the mirror, and that grabbed his attention. He didn't laugh or mock, but he couldn't look away, and that was just as bad to her. The other stall's user emerged and saw the same thing, same reaction too.

By the time Haruhi peed all she could, she was mortified. Not a single drop got into the urinal despite her best efforts, all of it was either soaked into her clothes or in a puddle on the tile beneath her shoes. Even if she wasn't keeping an act of her gender up, she'd want to run out of here, away from anyone who saw her shame, and she did just that, only waiting to hastily redo her pants before dashing away before anyone could get a look at her face. She didn't even re-buckle her belt, the crashing of the clip against her legs shaking drops onto the floor in a bread crumb trail.

She wasn't going to cry. Haruhi's negative emotions rarely displayed themselves as sadness, but she certainly felt an abundance of a different unfavorable feeling: anger. She was pissed, not directed at any one person or event, just outrage at all of existence. And as much as she hated to admit it, the Host Club's Music Room #3 was the only safe place she had, so that's where she stormed back to.

The male hosts were waiting around, cleaning up after the day's activities, when the entrance door slammed open like a monster wanted to get in. Instead, it was Haruhi, the sunlight from the large windows highlighting exactly what transpired through her pants. Dead silence, no one could say anything, so far lost in disbelief. Except Haruhi, she certainly had some grievances to air, and she exclaimed it loudly. “Being a boy SUCKS!”


End file.
